


Bittersweet, but Mostly Sweet

by MySoCalledAngst



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: BC the CB writers fucked us with Christa and Neal so I HAVE TO SWOOP IN AND SAVE THE DAY, BRING BACK MY CHILDREN, F/M, Fucking hire me as a fucking writer on CB and I'll fix the damn thing myself, Let's fix up those loose ends, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa Lorenson and Neal Hudson desire for bigger, better, and grander things than what Los Angeles and Angel's Memorial could possibly offer. Two manila envelopes hold their keys to the future.</p>
<p>(( In light of CB news; that the two fan favorite characters won't be returning, a proper send off for the only OTP that brought me to my knees with actual. physical emotion ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet, but Mostly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Well :))))))) I think we all know the news that Jaffrey and Sommerville won't be returning for season 2 of Code Black :))))))) and I sure as shit won't be watching the show anymore :)))))) and because they made such a bad creative or whatever the fucking choice I think we can safely assume the writers won't give our children the proper send off the deserve :)))))))) so let me just fix that for ya, code black writers just let me do your job :))))))
> 
> But seriously. RIP in fuckin pieces CB writers.
> 
> RIP Christeal. You will live on in our hearts and our fanfiction.

_“Christa,” Neal huffed, walking closer to the blonde doctor “, you were never a second choice. Since I met you, it’s always come back to you.”_

_The wind bellowing around them as they stood on the hospital roof didn’t bother either doctor. Christa smiled, tears at the corners of her eyes as she threw herself into Neal’s arms. He grabbed her tight, determined to never let her slip from his grip again, and spun her around._

_The kiss they shared was passionate. Every kiss they shared was passionate._

 

“Christa?” Neal laughed, patting at her knee while keeping his eyes on the road.

 

The sensation scared her, causing her to jump and bump her head against the car window. It hurt, but she laughed and he did too.

 

“Sorry, just lost in thought.” Christa smiled. Even after a year since that night, the memory was fresh and sweet. She loved it; being able to remember the exact moment it all came together; the exact moment where everything in their past was something they could look back on and laugh about.

 

“Worried about the results?” He asked, moving one hand from the steering wheel to grab her hand. She gave him a little squeeze and rested her elbow on the median, looking out the window once more.

 

“No... _but yes_. What if-“

 

“No _what ifs_ , darling. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it together.” As always, his words had the power to comfort her soul. Giving him a smile, she took a deep breath in, eyes fixated on the front of their apartment building.

 

It only made sense to move into Neal’s flat. It was just enough space for the pair; cozy and comforting. It had felt like home long before she had even moved in. As they got out of the car, Neal tossed her the mail key.

 

“I checked yesterday.” He used the silly sing-song voice she loved so much, eliciting the laugh he loved so much.

 

She ran beyond him, into the foyer of the building, and Neal couldn’t help but grin as she pulled out two manila envelopes from the box. Christa turned to him and waved them, an excited, yet nervous, look painted on her face.

 

Entering the apartment and going straight to the bedroom, they dropped the envelopes in the dead center of the bed. They had planned this day for so long; they already had a routine. Get home, get changed, decide what their celebration and consolation food would be, _open the damned letters_ , and order whatever food coincided with the results.

 

Christa wanted to rush through the process, her pajamas barely out of the drawer before she was talking.

 

“So. Celebration food. What’s a _good_ celebration food?” Christa mulled, finally settling on some polka-dot shorts and white tank top to combat the Los Angeles heat. Neal laughed, taking a moment to seriously consider the question.

 

“I’m not certain. However, I feel like Chinese is perfect consolation food.” Neal pointed out as he slipped into his pajamas.

 

“Hmm,” she scratched her chin dramatically “, yeah. That makes _weird_ sense. Chinese food isn’t _sad_ food.” She made quick work of changing, earning a whistle from her boyfriend.

 

“It’s doctor comfort food,” he chuckled, giving Christa a kiss before thinking once more “, and let’s get Thai as a celebration food.” Finally, the moment they had been waiting for, Neal picked dup the envelopes from the bed.

 

Christa sat on her knees upon the lowered bed, envelope quaking within her hands. Her heart suddenly leapt into her throat and she wasn’t sure she could do it.

 

“It feels like my medical school acceptance letter all over again.” She mumbled, looking to Neal, who sat directly in front of her.

 

“Breathe, darling, _breathe_.” His smile made her feel safe and warm. She nodded and followed his direction before looking down at the envelope for the last time before tearing it to shreds.

 

In bold black letters, above her home information, read the words; **DOCTORS WITHOUT BORDERS**. Neal was doing the same; looking at the giant letters spiked intimidation in his heart. There were lots of things that made him intimidated about this whole situation.

 

“Let’s do it.” She huffed; ripping into her envelope as Neal did the same. Synchronized, they pulled out the stapled forms of white paper and read the page _very_ carefully. A moment passed before the couple found themselves looking at one another.

 

“What does yours say?” Neal asked, leaning towards her.

 

“What does _yours_ say?” Christa replied, leaning closer, the gap between them almost closed.

 

“ _I’m in_!” The whispered in unison.

 

Neal, in a rare fit of pure passion, pulled Christa into a hot kiss. She was as eager to please as he was, letting herself be pulled on top of him and mounted him. His hands were rough against her; one hand scratching at her exposed back and the other tangled in her hair. Neal’s mouth was rougher, nipping and licking against her lips; Christa couldn’t help but let out a childish little giggle.

 

“I _love_ you.” Neal sighed against her lips and he felt her smile.

 

“God, I love you too,” Christa mumbled “, Jesus… we’re _doing_ this, we’re going to France to do some _miracle_ medicine!” Christa managed to say; having needed to force herself from Neal’s assaulting mouth to get a word in edge wise.

 

“Yes we are, darling. Yes we are.” Neal grinned, flipping them over, so he could get better access to her neck. She couldn’t have resisted, even if she wanted to, letting herself become victim to hickies and marks galore.

 

“This was a little later in our scheduled plans!” Christa laughed, her hands in his hair as he was kissing the tops of her breasts. Neal groaned, kissing back up her neck and finishing the rhythm off with a sweet kiss against her lips.

 

“You’re right,” he sighed, rolling off of her. Neal rubbed at his face and sighed once more, pointing at Christa’s phone on the bedside table.

 

“Your turn to call.” He smirked.

 

“My turn for _everything_ today.” She grumbled, but jokingly, of course. Grabbing her phone, Christa walked out into the main space of the flat, as she liked to pace around while she was on the phone.

 

It didn’t take her long; they had ordered from that Thai place so much, they recognized her voice and knew exactly what she was going to ask for. Christa laughed as she hit the _end call_ button, placing it on the living room table before heading back to the bedroom.

 

“Hey, you’ll _never_ believe this! The guy totally remem-“ Christa was cut short by the sight in front of her.

 

Neal was down on one knee, a little black box opened to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

 

“ _Oh, dear god_.” Christa whispered. She knew this day had been coming, but Neal had blindsided her.

 

“I know we went through something rough, in the start. But since then, everything I’ve done with you has felt _seamless_. Talking about my emotions comes… _more_ naturally to me because of your love. If it weren’t for your place in my life, I would’ve never resolved the issues my father and I had. You helped me accomplish so many of the things I wanted to accomplish.”

 

Christa held her hands over her heart, tears starting to fall down her face. She wanted to speak, but she couldn’t muster the words. Neal didn’t mind; it wasn’t often that he could spill himself so openly.

 

“And I _know_ this is a little terrifying… because we’ve both been hurt before. But this past year has been _pure serenity_ … and with you as my wife, our lives could be like this forever,” his voice was cracking which made Christa tear up even more “, and I have to ask you… Christa Lorenson, will you _marry_ me?”

 

Perhaps, to many, it was nothing noteworthy; being proposed to in the bedroom. But Christa knew it wouldn’t have worked any other way… not for them, not for their story.

 

“Of course, of course!” She did her best not to yell and disturb the neighbours, but she couldn’t help herself. She wiped the tears from her face with her right hand, as the ring that fit like a glove was placed upon her left. This time, it was Christa who pulled Neal by the shirt into an inviting kiss.

 

“ _I love you_.” The whispered together as they pulled from the kiss, resting their foreheads against one another; an action that had become symbolic between them.

 

In the weeks to come, they planned a quick ceremony so all their co-workers and dear friends could be invited. Unfortunately, with such short notice, Neal’s parents couldn’t come in person. But Leanne made sure they were there to watch, toting around her laptop so they could watch the wedding via _Skype_. Christa was able to find a beautiful, form fitting gown off the rack. Malaya was Christa’s maid of Honor and Mike was Neal’s Best Man.

 

It was short, bittersweet, and ended with the entire Angel’s Hospital gang going to Hector’s for Bloody Mary’s dressed in full wedding garb. Everyone reminisced about the past, laughing at the old times.

 

“I know you two thought you were being sneaky, but Hudson gave it away,” Leanne smirked, finishing off her third Bloody Mary before ordering another one “, at the beginning that is. You undressed her with your eyes _every time_ you looked at her.”

 

“Oh and don’t get me _started_ about all the texts I received about you, Neal. I heard _all_ about the ice cube incident.” Malaya winked at the Doctor before the Angel’s trio of herself, Angus, and Mario burst into laughter.

 

“And all the things she said when we got her drunk the _night_ before you love birds got back together,” Mario spoke up, and despite Christa’s frantic protests, he kept talking “, what was it you said?” _Ohhh_ , I _remember_. Christa said, and I _quote_ ; _I’ll never find another man with such a nice butt._ ”

 

“I had a _lot_ of Tequila! They practically funneled it into my mouth!” Christa looked at Neal and held her hands up, but Neal wasn’t looking because he was too busy laughing.

 

“Like you’re any better, man.” Mike spoke up, his expression _screaming_ that he had a secret.

 

“No, please,” Neal wrapped his arm around Christa and pulled her close “, cover your ears, darling.” Christa resisted and leaned closer to Mike.

 

“I thought I would take this to the grave, but there’s no time like the present,” he had captured the entire gang “, after these two split, Neal and I went out a lot. Like, _a lot_. Anyway, I could time it like clockwork. Two and a half drinks in… the play by play of how _hot_ Christa is would start… and then he would cry.” Everyone, including Neal, had a good laugh. But Christa was sure to give him a kiss, just to let him know it was really sweet that he cared so much about her.

 

It wasn’t long into the night that the newlyweds were red in the face. But it was okay; it was the last night with their family and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
